The present invention disclosed herein relates to a data processing system, and more particularly, to a data synchronization apparatus for preventing a plurality of individual serial data signals from being imperfectly converted into synchronized serial data signals.
Typically, sensors sensing biomedical signals in medical instruments become a plurality of data sources. These sensors include sensors measuring, for example, magnetocardiography (MCG), magnetoencephalography (MEG), electrocardiography (ECG), or electroencephalography (EEG). For example, as one of these sensors, there is a superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) sensor.
Furthermore, a computer for processing digital signals generated by a plurality of data sources is required to synchronize the digital signals with each other. Since sensors for sensing biomedical signals may be used in plural, a plurality of data sources may form a single channel. When there are a plurality of these channels, a computer is required to synchronize digital signals received through the plurality of channels to process them.
For this, a data synchronization apparatus is used between the data sources and the computer. The data synchronization apparatus outputs synchronized serial digital signals through serial-to-parallel (S/P) conversion and parallel-to-serial (P/S) conversion for digital signals output from individual serial data sources. Currently, in the data synchronization apparatus, synchronization is not performed between load signals for operating an S/P converter and a P/S converter. That is, a load signal for operating the S/P converter and a load signal for operating the P/S converter may be generated in an overlapped type. Due to this, a plurality of individual serial digital data signals are imperfectly converted into synchronized digital data signals.